Destined to Connect
by jenniferseedlover
Summary: A Mean athrun, A Drunk cagalli, Secretive Lacus, Innocent Stellar, Joyous Kira, A Charmer Dearka, Angry Yzak, A depressed Rey, A Shinn.AC,DM,KC,Chapter 6 Up Connected In Different Ways, Fate comes to these different lovers.. Will they end up together at t
1. Prologue

**Destined to Connect ™**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny,and their characters T-T _©Bandai_

**A/N:**_This is the first chapter of my 5th fic, destined to connect. Thank you for all your patience. I hope you'll like the story.._

* * *

_**Destined to Connect**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_Flight 173 for PLANTS now boarding, Flight 173 for PLANTS now boarding_

He walked inside the boarding gate with his mother caridad, dolefully, he thought of all his good memories in Orb. It was hard leaving a place you love, it was hard leaving your homeland.

"Kira!" a screech echoed the hallways of the airport

He turned around, and saw no one.

"Kirrrraaaa!"

"Cagalli?" a blonde girl ran towards him, he looked flabbergasted.

"Kira!" she hugged him "please, please come back okay!" she wept

" I promise, I will come back"

"come back to me.." she thought

Being the best of friends for several years, she developed feelings for him. Her bestfriend, her very first friend.

"Please don't break your promise" she whispered

"I promise.." he held her hand

_Last call for flight 173 to PLANTS_

"Kira lets go.." caridad said "Bye Cagalli.."she smiled

"I have to go cagalli..." he told her sadly and he kissed her cheek, the hand he once held was now released.

* * *

**Wake Up Wake Up! **A little rabbit alarm clock yelled

* * *

"_damn.. 6 already?"_ cagalli yawned "_why do i always have that dream!"_

"what dream?" a tiny voice asked

"_good morning lacus.."_

"good morning cagalli.. so what dream are you talking about?" she smiled

"_lacus, remember that bestfriend of mine?"_

"ya.. his name was kira right?"

"_yup, i dreamed about him again.."_she said sadly

"dont worry cagalli, he'll come back to you.." she patted her bestfriends back

"anyways.. do you know what day it is?" she asked cagalli

"_innauguration day of the president?"_

"what!" lacus said "no..haha"

"_umm.. valentines day?"_

"no!"

"_then what is it?"_

"its your birthday! So go take a shower now!"

"_Why?"_

"so we can celebrate your birthday!" lacus said

"_okay" _

Cagalli went off and showered.

* * *

150-1657 lacus dialled miriallia's number 

_I wanna go to a place where I can stay.. that i'm all right and i'm staying there with you _(nice ringback) lacus sang with the ring back " Whats stopping me? I get stuck again.. Is it really okay? It's never OK for me!"

"_lacus?" _miriallia asked, but she continued singing, even without the ringback. Miriallia smirked

"What's got into me? I get lost again! Is it really okay? Its never going to be... going to beeee..." she sang the high pitch part

"_LACUS!" _miriallia said again, lacus was now awaken by her singing trance.

"hi mir.." she said happily

"_singing huh? Had fun?"_ she laughed

"mir! Shhh!" lacus said

"_fine.. anyways.. what do you need?" _

"you know cagalli's friend?" lacus asked

"_ya.. kira yamato, right?_

"yes.. so did you call him?"

"_duh! i called him two weeks ago, so i'm pretty sure he's coming today, he sounded excited and he said he'll bring a friend"_ miriallia said

"oh okay.. ill invite luna.." lacus told her

"_sure.. anyways.. uhmmm.. can i invite someone too?"_

"who is it?"

"_its a friend of mine, my best friend, actually..._" she said

"go ahead! The more the merrier right?" lacus squealed

"_this party is going to be the best!"_ miriallia said happily

"i know! I'm so exicted! Yey!" lacus said

"_anyways.. i gotta go. I have to buy a present.. its on the beach right?"_

"yes.. the beach house on Onogoro island"

"_okay.. meet you there at 5 pm"_

"okay.."miriallia placed down her phone

* * *

Miriallia strolled down the streets of Orb, and hurried to the mall. While she was walking she bumped into someone. 

"Ouch" a masculine voice said

"sorry" she glanced quickly,

"its okay.. i'm the one who should be sorry.."he apologized

The only thing miriallia saw was a guy with blonde hair, she didn't get to look at his face, so she never knew how he looked like. She excused herself, and ran inside the mall.

"that chick was cute.."he thought

* * *

"Rey..please answer!" she thought 

_Hello, this is Rey Za Burril.. please leave a message.. beep_

"Hi babe, its luna.. you haven't called me for a long time now, and i'm just asking if you're okay.. well thats all, take care. I love you." Upon saying that message, she couldn't help but cry, she didn't get any replies from her lover for about a month already.

* * *

**Inside the Mall**

* * *

"_Hey stellar!"_ miriallia yelled 

"Hey mir!" stellar smiled

"_Lets go buy the gift already!"_ miriallia said

"So they allowed me to go?"

"_Yup, lacus even said, the more the merrier" _

"yey! Im so happy and excited! So what are we give her?"

"_i'm not sure yet.. .i wanted to give her a dress, but i know that she's gonna get mad.. so i'm thinking capris?"_

"lets look around" stellar said grabbing miriallia's hand

"Cagalli! Come one!" lacus beeped her car

"_Coming! Coming!"_ cagalli yelled, lacus smiled, she was happy that her friend didn't wear the usual big shirt and baggy pants, at least she wore a red tanktop and tight pants now.

"Cagalli.."lacus smirked

"_what?"_

"..."she smiled, and she started the car

"_What the hell! Lacus! Don't mind me! Its my birthday! And I dont have any other shirt, i ran out" _

"i'm just happy that you're wearing something different.."

"_whatever.. so where are we going?"_

"uhmm... the ice cream shop, i have to pick up a gallon of ice cream"

"_for what?"_

"our bestfriend beach picnic silly!"

"_bestfriend?"_

"aren't we bestfriends?" lacus said sadly

"_haha! I was just kidding lacus! Of course we are! Is miriallia coming?"_

"yes she is.."lacus smiled

* * *

**Inside the Ice Cream Store**

* * *

"i'm here to pick up an order for lacus clyne, which is me!" she giggled 

"okay wait first.."auel, the ice cream boy said

"look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collections complete.."lacus hummed

"excuse me miss.."auel said

"yes?"

"umm.. rau our manager, forgot to list down your order.." he said

"What!" she yelled

"i'm sorry.. could you wait for about 30 minutes? We'll prepare it.. and we're going to give it to you for free.."he smiled

"okay.."lacus replied

"hey lacus.."cagalli told her

"yes cagalli?"

"i'll just walk around okay.."she smiled

"sure.. i'll just stay here.. my foot's aching.."

"okay.."

* * *

**Outside the store**

* * *

"i wonder where kira is right now, its been 6 years since we've last met..."she thought "he didn't email or write to me, for a long time already.." she pouted 

"darn, i'm old.."she said silently.. "i miss kira, i can recall that birthday of mine, 12 years ago.." she smiled

"_Happy birthday.. to you..."they sang to her _

"_Thank you.."she laughed_

"_cagalli! Slice the cake!"kira said_

"_okay!" when she was about to slice the cake, kira scooped some icing and whacked it on her face._

"_you look like santa claus"he laughed_

"_kira!" she screamed angrily, and she chased him._

_They ended up laughing at each other._

"damn.. i miss him so much.." she wiped her tears. She continued walking without looking at the lane she was crossing.

**Bump**

"oh excuse me..."

"_hey miss.blonde, watch were you're going!"_

"oh im sorry.."

"_cant you watch where you're going! geez!dumbass"_

SLAP

"_hey i was being polite! "_ she yelled

"whatever whore"

_anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro_

She clutched her hands, she was about to punch the annoying bastard, until...

_arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru daketsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakarisonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto narasamuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou_

_**A/N**_

So, how did you find the first chapter of D.T.C? Please flame if it really sucks, im sorry.. i'm currently having writers block, and its our finals next week. So i really tried hard to make this chapter.. I hope you like it Feel Free to Comment! You could flame me.. dont worry.. this isn't a KC fic haha... i repeat this isn't a KC fic, unless you want it be.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Special Tears**

* * *

**a/n:**_Who do you think the guy is, sorry no previews.._

* * *

_**Thank you Reviewers!**_

**1.EnchantressInTheDark-**My very first reviewer! Aregatou! I hope you'll like this chapter! Thank you very much for adding me and my story as one of your favorites!

**2.MyouseiSeed-**you really wanna be the best of everything! Haha! anyways thank you for reviewing.

**3.asga-**Thank you for reviewing! I hope you'll like this chapter.

**4.kura52-**I hope you'll like this prologue, thank you very much for reviewing.

**5.secret-**Thank you! I hope you'll like this chapter.

**6.Akirou-**Yey! Im so happy you reviewed! You're my favorite author! Yey! thank you for reviewing! Im really glad! And im so thankful!

**7.N/A-**Dont worry, i changed the title already.. anyways.. thanks for reviewing.

**8.thesilentreviewer-**Thank you! Dont worry, i changed the title already.

**9.hibiscus8-**dont cry! Anyways.. the first chap is released,. So how do you find it? Thanks for reviewing!

**10.stuntsheep-**yey! An ac lover! Im glad! You ga ta hotouni! Hehe.. anyways.. i hope you liked the chapter! aregatou

**11.Angel Of Dreams-**aregatou! The unedited version was bad.. hehe.. cause i was so sleepy already.. i'm not sure with the pairings yet.. hehe.. i want it to be thrilling!

**12.KiraFreedom-**Thank you! aregatou for reviewing, and thank you very much for adding me and some stories in your favorites!

**13.sonia-**i hope you'll like this chapter! thank you for reviewing and reading

**14.Athrun's Precious rose-**sob..you read all my stories? You're so nice! And thank you very much! Aregatou gozaimasu for adding me and my stories in your favorite list. Thank you very much for your comment, it was so touching! Hope you like this chapter..

**A/n:** Please review and tell me the truth whether it sucks or not.. and please tell me if i should continue writing it... Thank you.. aregatou!


	2. Special Tears

**Destined to Connect ™**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny,and their characters T-T _©Bandai_

**A/N:**_This is the first chapter of my 5th fic, destined to connect. Thank you for all your patience. I hope you'll like the story.._

* * *

_**Destined to Connect**_

_**Special Tears**_

* * *

"_hey miss.blonde, watch were you're going!"_

"oh im sorry.."

"_cant you watch where you're going! geez!dumbass"_

SLAP

"_hey i was being polite! "_ she yelled

"_whatever whore"_

She clutched her hands, she was about to punch the annoying bastard, until...

"Cagalli!" lacus yelled "we have to go!"

"coming!" she replied "When we meet again.. i swear..."

"swear? Haha.. dont make me laugh" he said

"rrrr..." and she left briskly

The green-eyed man touched his hair and walked away

* * *

"Lacus.. i wanted to kill that idiotic guy..." she muttered

"cagalli... c'mon dont be mad! it's your birthday.."

"ya.. and that guy ruined it... if i ever see him again.. ill send him to smithereens"

"you're so funny cagalli!"

"haha.." she smirked

"cagalli! geez.. we're almost there.. please smile for me.."

"here.." she showed a horrid smile

"fine.. but you better smile later.. or else.."

"okay, ill smile later"

* * *

"Hey. everyone ready... i can see someone! i cant see properly thought" miriallia said

"ooh! That persons approaching. 1, 2, 3!"

**Click**

"Happy Birthday!"

"Ahhhh!" yzak yelled

"oh..its just you?" miriallia said

"you guys scared me.."he frowned

"whatever, anyways hide already!" miriallia said

"hey.. i see two people mir!"luna yelled

"that's them okay, everyone ready.. 1,2,3.." she said

**Click**

"Happy Birthday!"

"wha.."cagalli said

"what's all this?" she asked

"you're suprise birthday silly!" lacus smiled

"sister!" mir said

"miriallia you did a great job!" lacus told her

"thanks! By the way.. this is yzak.."

"ya.. i know.. hey yzak.." lacus said

"hey lacus.."

"how do you know him?"mir said

"he comes to our house with the joules remember.."

"oops i forgot.. sorry.."miriallia said

"Anyways..."miriallia told her

"yes?"cagalli asked

"we have another suprise for you..." luna told her

"huh?"

* * *

Miriallia went to to the kitchen and then went out again

"cagalli..." miriallia said slowly

"mir?"

"here's our suprise"

"come out.."

"Hi cagalli.."

"ki.." she gaped

"Kira!" she started crying and she fainted

"cagalli!"he ran to her

"wake up.. wake up!" he said

"Kira!" cagalli said while hugging kira

"Hi cagalli.."

"i'm so glad you're back.."she cried in his chest

The two stood up, and he held her hand

"Happy birthday.." he said

"thanks kira.." she smiled "kira i'm glad you're back..."

"i know.. i've missed you.."

"kira..."

"cagalli.. don't cry.. dont shed those tears.."

"these tears were made for you..these are my special tears.."

"cagalli..."he hugged her

"Oh by the way.. hey lacus,mir come here!"cagalli said

Lacus and Miriallia went near her

"meet my friend lacus...and miriallia.."

"Hi.." kira said happily

"Hi.."lacus blushed, miriallia noticed

"Do you want anything mr.yamato?" lacus asked

"no that's okay.. and please call me kira i''m not that old you know..."he joked

"oh okay kira.."she smiled

"lacus, she's my best friend.. she's very shy.." she said

"yes i can see that.." he told her "cagalli?"

"yes kira?"

"is it okay if i told someone to join us in your party?"

"sure... who is it?"

"he's coming.. he'll be here in any minu..."

**DING DONG**

"i'll get it!" luna said

"thanks luna.."

"Hi.. mr?"

"Mr.Zala.." he said

"Hi Mr.Zala, would you like to?"

"Yes.. i would like to come in.." he said rudely

Luna hated the guy, she wanted to kill him, he wasn't only rude, he things that he ruled everything

"who's that guy?"yzak said

"dunno.."mir said

"luna... who's that?"she asked

"i have no idea"

"Athrun..." kira said

Lacus and Cagalli looked

"Oh my gosh!" cagalli yelled

"huh?" athrun said and he saw her

"It's you!" they said together

"What! you know eachother.."they said in unison

"Yes.. i know you, cagalli, and i know you athrun.." kira said

"What's going on here?"lacus asked

"What are you doing here?" cagalli said

"i was invited by kira.."

"Kira?" she asked

"Yes.. kira.." he said

"You and cagalli know each other?" kira asked

"yes.. he's the bastard that bumped me.." she yelled

"why you bitch!"athrun said

"you guys! You guys!" kira said

Yzak stood up and he went near miriallia

"what's happening?" he asked

"i think they're about to kill each other!" she replied

Athrun and Cagalli fired punches, they were about to hit kira's face but lacus pushed him aside and they're fists collided.

"crap!"cagalli said

"mother.. of.." he said

_anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro_

"uhh..."kira said, lacus was on top of him

Lacus blushed and she stiffened, she didn't know what to do

_arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru daketsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakarisonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto narasamuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou

* * *

_

_**A/N**_

So, how did you find the second chapter of D.T.C? Please flame if it really sucks,i'm sorry for the late update.. i'm still very busy and i have been studying.. Gomen, if there's wrong grammar or mispelled words..

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Loathing**

* * *

**A/N**

_I'm sorry for the late updates.. im super busy.. anyways.. no chapter reviews.. sorry.. __  
_

* * *

_**Thank you Reviewers!**_

**1.asga-**Thanks asga!

**2.MyouseiSeed-**Thanks onee-chan! Read it please!

**3.Ayome-**weird? You mean bad weird! Anyways.. i hope you'll like it.. finals were okay.. anyways... thanks for reviewing!

**5.cathrun-**Thank you! I hope you'll like this chapter.

**6.cloudy mind-**Yey! Aregatou!

**7.hibiscus8-**Thanks for reviewing Marie! This is for you!

**8.UchihaAkari-**Aregatou gozaimasu akari-chan! So we're going to ayala tomorrow ne? Anyways see you in school! This is for you!

**9.KiraFreedom-**Thank you!

**10.animegirlfan-**Aregatou Gozaimasu for that lovely review!

**11.gseedlover-**So did you analyze my story correctly?aregatou for reviewing

**12.Riley Mayori-**I guess you know that answer now.. sure ill try to make it a kl and ac fic

**13.Cagalli Yula Attha-**Thanks! I'm happy that you like that part!

**14.Angel of Dreams-**Thank you! I'm glad you like it, i hope you like this chap! my favorite pairings are kl and ca

**A/n:** Please review and tell me the truth whether it sucks or not.. and please tell me if i should release it or not... Thank you..


	3. Loathing

**Destined to Connect ™**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny,and their characters T-T _©Bandai_

**A/N:**_This is the first chapter of my 5th fic, destined to connect. Thank you for all your patience. I hope you'll like the story.. So gundam seed destiny ended a couple of weeks ago.. i cried cause of talia,rey and gilbert.. but i hate the ending still hehe _

* * *

_**Destined to Connect**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**Loathing**_

* * *

"crap!"cagalli said 

"mother.. of.." he said

"uhh..."kira said, lacus was on top of him

Lacus blushed and she stiffened, she didn't know what to do

"uhmm.. excuse me.." she told kira, who's apparently blushing

"i'm sorry.." kira said

"no its okay.." kira stood up and held lacus hand and helped her get up

"cough..cough.." yzak said

"that was a pretty site.." athrun smirked

Cagalli fumed and grabbed kira "Hey kira, you okay?"

"uhmm.. yeah i guess"

Lacus felt embarrassed she knew that cagalli was jealous

"Hey cagalli.." she said

"yes lacus?" she smiled sarcastically

"heres my gift for you.." she handed her a small green box

Cagalli opened it, inside the box was a locket with a picture of two friends.. her and lacus and engraved on the locked were the words.. "Best Friends Forever.."

Cagalli cried and hugged lacus.

Miriallia gave cagalli cake "cagalli here..." she smiled

"Mir, Thanks! " she hugged her

Luna went near cagalli and said "Cagalli, i'm glad i met you" she smiled

"Luna.."

"If it weren't for meyrin we wouldn't have met"

".."

"cagalli.. i'm going to plants.."

"luna! why!"

"i have to visit meyrin and i have to look for rey.."

"i'm going to miss you.." the blonde hugged the pink

"cagalli.. my birthday gift for you is here.." she took out a bracelet from her pocket and attatched it to cagallis hand "please remember me okay?"

"of course i will, cmon luna you're coming back okay.."cagalli said

"dont worry i will.." she hugged her "anyways.. i have to go.. my flight is in an hour.. mir.. could you drop me.."

"sure.."miriallia said "yzak.. i gotta go.."

"wait.. ill go with you.. bye guys.."yzak said

"bye mir, luna, yzak.."cagalli and the rest said

"So.. i guess i'm the only one left.." kira said

He held cagallis hand, she blushed madly

"cagalli.. its been 6 years.. and all i can say is that.."

"oh my gosh.. is he proposing?"cagalli thought

"i missed you.." he smiled, he hugged cagalli and kissed her cheek

"oh.."cagalli said.. and smiled

"i missed you too kira.."

Athrun smirked at the scene

"cagalli.. by the way. I heard that school is starting in a few days.."

"ya..why?"

"im studying.. actually we're studying in your school.." kira said

"yeah!" cagalli said.. "you mean.. you and him!" cagalli raised her voice

"yes.. you got a problem?" athrun asked

"no.."

"cause if you do.. just tell me." athrun said

"grrrr.."cagalli was about to charge at athrun but kira grabbed her

"lets get some ice cream cagalli" kira said

"here lacus.."kira offered

"for the birthday girl" kira smiled

"for athrun and for me" he said, he placed a candle on top of cagallis ice cream and he said

"one, two, three..."

Everyone sang _Happy Birthday_ to cagalli and she closed her eyes and made a wish

"Thanks everyone.." she said

They ate their ice cream

"touched it.."athrun said, he placed his spoon in cagallis ice cream

"You ass!" she yelled

"athrun.. you should'nt have done that.."lacus said

"Never touch my ice cream" she grabbed his collar

"oh please.. just because of that?"athrun said

"damn you!"

"Athrun.. stop it, its her birthday.. Cagalli.. he's just having fun.."kira said, lacus nodded

_"Having fun! Having fun!"_ cagalli thought

"anyways you guys.. we have to go.." kira said

"bye cagalli.."he kissed her cheek, "bye lacus.." he smiled

"Bye biatch.."athrun mouthed, "bye lacus.." he said

"Bye kira.."cagalli shouted "bye ass." she said silently

"bye you two.. take care!"lacus said

"they're gone" cagalli said

"darn.. what was up with that athrun dude!" she yelled

"i dont know cagalli.."lacus said

"hey.. i think we have to get back to the city.."cagalli said

"i guess you're right.." lacus said

Lacus drove cagalli home "good night cagalli" she said

"good night lacus... and thanks again.."she held the locket lacus gave and hugged her

"so i'll see you tomorrow in the ice skating rink?" cagalli asked

"yup.." lacus smiled "bye"

"bye.."

* * *

Cagalli went inside her house.. 

**RING..RING**

"huh? Phone call?"cagalli wondered

"Hello? Attha residence" cagalli said

"cagalli..hi."

"Kira! You remembered the number?"

"of course cagalli..so i was thinking, you wanna go with us tomorrow?"

"sorry kira.. i have plans.. but why dont you join us? We're going ice skating.."cagalli said

"sure.. so.. we'll pick you up at 10 okay?"

"we?"

"ya.. me and athrun.."

"ya.. sure.. bye.."

"good night cagalli bye.."

Lacus reached home, miriallia was already there

"hey sis.."miriallia said

_"hey mir.. so kira fell on top of me.. i think cagalli got a little mad.."_lacus said

"i was there.. bummer..for her.." miriallia said

**RING RING**

"could you get that sis.."miriallia said

_"sure.."_

_"hello good evening" _lacus said

"hey lacus.. its me cagalli.."

_"hey cagalli.."_

"so.. about tomorrow..please come to my house at 9:30 or something cause kiras' picking us up at 10, okay bye.." cagalli said

Lacus blushed when she heard kiras name

_"Mir.. cagallis so lucky she has a friend like kira."_lacus said

"ya.. hehe.." miriallia told her

_"so where's mom and dad?"_lacus asked

"they're having overtime at work, so you have plans tomorrow?"

_"yes.."_

"me too.. mom and dad are inviting the joules.." miriallia said

_"haha.. so.. do you like him?"_

"who yzak? My gosh lacus! No way!"

_"c'mon mir! mom and dad really likes him"_

"ya but i hate him.. shut up sis..."miriallia shrugged

_"hehe.. anyways.. goodnight sister.." _lacus said

* * *

**The Next Day

* * *

**

_9:35 am

* * *

_

**DING DONG

* * *

**

"ms.lacus.."merna opened the door

"hi merna.."

"hi.. ms.cagalli is coming down already.. i heard that mr.yamato is back"

"ya he is.."

"ahh.. i see.."

"hey lacus..."cagalli said

"hey.."

"so we have 25 minutes to burn, you wanna do anything?" cagalli said

"no its okay.."

"you wanna talk?" cagalli said

"sure.."

"kira's getting cuter.. yey!"cagalli screeched

"ya.. he looks okay.."lacus muttered; _guilt. She felt guilt within herself_

"so do you like any guys now lacus?"

"no.."

"what about that guy who tried courting you.. uhmm.. i believe his name was nicol.."

"cagalli.. he died remember... 2 months ago.."a tear fell from lacus' eyes,

* * *

**DING DONG

* * *

**

"they're here" cagalli said,then she saw lacus who cried more "lacus i'm sorry.."

"why'd you remind me of the past.." lacus said silently.. _she recalled it, on how nicol died.. he had cancer.. that poor thing_

"mr.yamato.. you're back.."merna said and hugged him "you've grown so much.."

"hi merna.." he smiled "so where's cagalli?"

"she's over there with miss lacus.." merna pointed at the room they're in

Kira and Athrun approached the rooms and heard sobs

"No one knew that it would happen.."cagalli said

"i did... he told me.. but i didn't believe him!" lacus replied

"Cagalli, Lacus?" kira asked

"Lacus.. are you crying?" he said "what happened"

Lacus told cagalli not to tell

"nothing.." cagalli said

"but it looks like something happened.." athrun said

"shut up will you.."cagalli yelled

"whatever..."

"athrun.. dont.. i told cagalli not to tell. But so that you two would understand...i'd ss-say the ss-tory.." her voice quivered "So... a bb-oy courted me for a year.. and when i was about to answer him.. he told me he had cancer.. and had only tt-wo months to live.. and.." she stopped talking, she couldn't say it..

Kira hugged lacus, cagalli didn't care if hugged lacus, because she felt sorry for her friend

"so.. lets just stay here and have a picnic?" cagalli said

"ya.. i guess thats a better idea.." kira said

"right lacus?" she didnt reply.. "lacus?" she fainted in his arms

"she fainted!" kira yelled

"quick.. bring her in the couch..."

"picnic huh?" athrun said

"why.. you never experienced that in the plants mr.rich spoiled boy?" cagalli asked

"of course i did.." he said

* * *

**In Lacus and Miriallia's house

* * *

**

"Greet The joules miriallia.."miss.haww-clyne said

"Good Afternoon Mr and Mrs Joule.."

"good afternoon dear.."they replied

"uhum!"miriallia's mom told her

Miriallia curtsied in front of yzak, she frowned at him

"Good Morning Yzak.." she said meanly,

"Yzak!"yzak's mom told him

"mom..."she gleemed at him, yzak kissed miriallia's hand

"Good Morning Miriallia.." the parents smiled, the two kids frowned at eachother

"wheres lacus when i need her?.. im so bored.."miriallia said

Yzak and Miriallia were left alone for a while and then their parents came back

"yzak.." mr and mrs.joule said

"miriallia"mrs. Haww-clyne said

"yes!"they said in unison

"you guys are going to a date tomorrow..."

"WHAT!"

* * *

"Where am I?" Lacus said "where is this place?" 

"nooo.nooo.."sobs could be heard

"cagalli?" lacus said

"wahhh.." more sobs could be heard

"cagalli?"

"You!" like minus(1), cagallis eyes turned red, it was fiery.. "You stole him!"

"no i didn't" lacus said

"what kind of friend are you!"

"i didn't steal him! I didn't! no! No! No!"

_guilty...guilty..guilty..you should hate yourself..no loath yourself.. what kind of friend are you... _her conscience said

"noo!"Lacus covered her ears

_anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

"lacus..lacus.."cagalli said

"no.. no..no.."

"lacus!"kira said

"lacus... hey.."athrun said

"NOOO!" lacus got up in one quick motion and bumped her head with kiras.

_rifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru daketsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakarisonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto narasamuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou

* * *

_

_**A/N**_

So, how did you find the second chapter of D.T.C? Please flame if it really sucks,i'm sorry for the late update.. i'm still very busy and i have been studying.. I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors.. please tell me okay.. so i could edit it.. thanks sayounara..

(1)minus:satan/devil

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

**A midsummers nights dream

* * *

**

"Kira.. oh how i love thee.."

"fair lacus.. come and join me.. let us go to my aunts place and get wed there.."

"athrun.. my sweet athrun.."

"stay away from me cagalli.. its lacus whom i love.. not you.."

"you lied to me! you said you loved me!"

"but that love has dissapeared now.."

* * *

**a/n:**_ stay tuned ,

* * *

_

_**Thank you Reviewers!**_

**1.MyouseiSeed-**Thanks sister!**  
**

**2.cheneigurl-** i'll try to do that, ill try my best to put shiho... thanks

**3.Purple 1-** im touched.. thanks! **  
**

**4.XxbuffyxX-**Thanks, no problem.. i review nice fics.. **  
**

**5.cloudy mind-**Thank you i wanted something original.. dont worry. Athrun will improve sooner or later

**6.Super Greek-**TY! Haha i had to stop..

**7. Inulova4eva- **Thanks, ill think about kira and cagalli.. but its still kinda weird.. -incest-**  
**

******9.Lie74-**Thank you!

******10.cathrun-**Yup athrun's spoiled haha thanks

******11.hibiscus8-**Thanks for reviewing rie!

******12.Freyris-**Yup.. somethings developing.. thanks

******13.KiraFreedom-**Thanks! But.. i'll try my best to update cause.. we have so much schoolwork

******14.Riley-Mayori-**Thank you! I'm glad you like it!and im glad i made your day! .

******15.stuntsheep-**sure.. ill try my best to update it.. thanks for finding it funny...i'm glad**

* * *

**

******A/n:** Please review and tell me the truth whether it sucks or not..i'm sorry, i'm getting really busy already.. hehe.. , so i hope you'll like this update.. thank you.. and stay tuned for the next chapter..

******Special thanks to: **Rie(hibiscus8), Mae(Akari) and R(Ar)

**_

* * *

_**


	4. A midsummers night dream

**Destined to Connect ™**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny,and their characters T-T _©Bandai_

**A/N:**_This is the fourth chapter of my 5th fic, destined to connect. Thank you for all your patience. I hope you'll like the story..Happy Halloween everyone and belated happy birthday athrun haha.. maybe ill make a fic for athruns bday and halloween, what do you think? hehe_

I dont own the shakesphere stuff.. hehe William Shakesphere does. Yey for him! This is EDITED... and i know that you people said its rushed.. well its kinda true hehehe

_**Destined to Connect**_

_**Chapter IV**_

_**A midsummers night dream**_

* * *

"lacus..lacus.."cagalli said 

"no.. no..no.."

"lacus!"kira said

"lacus... hey.."athrun said

"NOOO!" lacus got up in one quick motion and bumped her head with kiras.

"ouch" kira fell to the floor

"kira!" cagalli yelled

"are you okay?"

"mom?"kira asked

"shut up!" she hit his head

"hey lacus are you okay?" athrun asked

"lacus!" cagalli yelled

"i had a bad dream..thats all.."

"i hope you'll feel better" kira smiled

"ya..thanks" lacus blushed, athrun saw this,but cagalli didnt

"that reminds me... our classes our starting 2 days from now.."cagalli said

"yey!"kira said

"why?" athrun asked

"i asked our parents to enroll us athrun.."

"what!"

"yes..."

"kira.. you ass!"

"doesnt matter zala..lets learn.."

"fine.."

Cagalli looked in disgust, she didn't want athrun to study in the same school

"Kira! I'm so excited!"she hugged him

"me too.."

"so are we pushing through our picnic?"cagalli asked

"i think its too late for that.."

"yes..we better get going.."athrun said

"bye cagalli,lacus.."kira waved

"bye.." the girls said

"Hey cagalli"lacus said

"what?"

"shopping!"lacus said

"yey!tell mir okay.. hmm, i wonder how lunas doing.."

**Plants...**

"_father..why should i marry her?"_rey said

"because...if you do, i dont have to suffer in the zala corp already.. please rey..just do it for me.."

"_father i cant.. i promised someone ill be back"_

"you're talking about that Hawke girl again are you?"

"_yes, i'm very much in-love with her and i dont wan't to hurt her"_

"who would you rather choose? Your family or friends?"

* * *

**Orb**

* * *

"omg sister! Look!"mir pointed 

"waaahhh! 50 percent OFF!" lacus and mir ran to the store

"try this on.."miriallia offered lacus a green bikini

"eew.. i hate green.. the purple ones cute!"lacus said

"interesting.."miriallia said "hmm..why do you like purple all of a sudden.. i know a certain someone with purple eyes.."

"its not what you think, i just like purple.."lacus sweated

"oh well.." miriallia rolled her eyes

"_great.. typical miriallia and lacus"_cagalli giggled

"guess you're here too..."

"_huh?" _cagalli glanced and saw a familiar emerald-eyed man

"oh its you.."

"whats with the cold-talk..c'mon cagalli lets be friends.." he offered his hand

"_fine.."_she shook his hand and... "_holy mother of God!"_

"hehehe..."he smirked, and revealed the buzzer in his hand

"_You bastard!"_ she kicked him

"whore..." he walked away

"_wtf! Is wrong with that guy!"_ she said

"hey cagalli.. what happened?" lacus said as she came back with her hands full of paperbags

"_so..i guess your contented now.."_cagalli smiled

"yup.. and where's you're reply?"

"_zala was here"_

"oh.."

"_wheres mir?"_

"i'm here!" miriallia said

"_okay.. so where are we off to now?" _cagalli asked

"i think we have to go home..i'm tired.."lacus said

"_see you later!"_cagalli said

* * *

**Haww-Clyne Residence**

"Hey mir..."

"yes sis?"

"uhmm.. kira was so nice the other day.."

"really sis?"

"ya.. he took was asking several questions because i fainted.."

"you fainted? Why?"

"i was just thinking of too many stuff.. anyways back to kira.."

"well.. he seems like a nice guy... do you like him lacus?"

"no.. hehe.. maybe as a friend..."

"oh.. okay.."miriallia answered in curiousity

* * *

**First Day of Classes**

* * *

"Its great to be back!"mir screamed 

"yup!"lacus replied

"omg! Look its stellar!" mir said

"mir!"stellar shouted

"stellar!" the two friends ran and hugged each other

"wow! I missed you so much loussier!" mir said

"you too mir!"

"so i guess we're off to our first class sis.. bye!" mir said

"bye..."lacus replied

"hey lacus.." a familiar voice said

"hey kira!"she said happily

"so i guess this is your school?"

"yup... hey.. whats your first class?"lacus asked

"English.."

"me too!"

"i guess we're gonna walk together.."kira said

"okay..."

* * *

**Classroom**

**(a/n: students are: cagalli,athrun,lacus,kira,mitsuko,toya,iko,shouyu,)**

* * *

"where's lacus?"cagalli thought 

"Hi everyone.."lacus said happily

"there you are lacus..."cagalli said

"hi lacus!"everyone else said

Kira entered

"hey whos the new guy?"mitsuko said

"he's a friend of mine.."cagalli said

"hey kira!" cagalli hugged him

"hey cags.."

"quit the hugging.."mwu entered

"Good Morning Mr.Mwu.." everyone said

"good morning class..before we begin.. i will introduce your new classmates.. mr.zala..and mr.yamato over there"

"sup.."athrun said

"you!"

"hey cagalli"

"you know eachother?"mitsuko said

"yes..that bastard.."cagalli muttered

"since you know him cagalli... he shall sit beside you..."mwu said

"nooo!"

"hehe.."athrun said

"So our first lesson in this class is...Producing a play" mwu said

"interesting.."athrun said

"I grouped each of you into four and you have to do a scene in a play of shakesphere.. please check the board for your groupings.."mwu told his class

They ran to the board and saw their groupings

"I'm with toya,shouyo and iko..."mitsuko said

"Yo lady.." Shouyo said

"yo.."she rolled her eyes "we're doing romeo and juliet.."

"oh, thats great!" iko said happily

"okay..." mitsuko said.."so me and iko are the only girls so we're the two juliets and you guys are romeo.."

"sure.." toya said

"oh great.. im with zala.."cagalli muttered

"cagalli! I'm happy we're groupmates!"lacus said

"me too!"kira said

"we're doing a midsummers night dream..."athrun said

" i love that story!"lacus said

"same with me.."kira smiled

"wow..you guys know the story?" cagalli asked

"yup"lacus and kira said in unison,cagalli envied lacus,cause kira had similar stuff with her

"so we're going to make the script?"lacus asked

"no need for that"mwu said

"huh?"cagalli asked

"i provided your roles and the script so master it..you would be presenting it tomorrow.. and i changed the characters names into your names.."mwu said

"what!"they all said

"ya.. so have fun, children." mwu said

The four of them took their scripts(a/n:italics means the script, everything italic is the script.. and its from the book A midsummers night dream)

_**Kira(Lysander)**_

_How now, my love! why is your cheek so pale?  
How chance the roses there do fade so fast?  
_

_**Lacus(Hermia)**_

_Belike for want of rain, which I could well  
Beteem them from the tempest of my eyes.  
**Kira**_

_Ay me! for aught that I could ever read,  
Could ever hear by tale or history,  
The course of true love never did run smooth;  
But, either it was different in blood,--_

Kira approached lacus.. he was good in acting and she was too.. cagalli was mad, and athrun just kept laughing._  
**Lacus**_

_O cross! too high to be enthrall'd to low.  
**Kira**_

_Or else misgraffed in respect of years,--  
**Lacus**_

_O spite! too old to be engaged to young.  
**Kira**_

_Or else it stood upon the choice of friends,--  
**Lacus**_

_O hell! to choose love by another's eyes.  
**Kira**_

_Or, if there were a sympathy in choice,  
War, death, or sickness did lay siege to it,  
Making it momentany as a sound,  
Swift as a shadow, short as any dream;  
Brief as the lightning in the collied night,  
That, in a spleen, unfolds both heaven and earth,  
And ere a man hath power to say 'Behold!'  
The jaws of darkness do devour it up:  
So quick bright things come to confusion.  
**Lacus**_

_If then true lovers have been ever cross'd,  
It stands as an edict in destiny:  
Then let us teach our trial patience,  
Because it is a customary cross,  
As due to love as thoughts and dreams and sighs,  
Wishes and tears, poor fancy's followers.  
**Kira**_

_A good persuasion: therefore, hear me, Lacus.  
I have a widow aunt, a dowager  
Of great revenue, and she hath no child:  
From Athens is her house remote seven leagues;  
And she respects me as her only son.  
There, gentle Lacus, may I marry thee;  
And to that place the sharp Athenian law  
Cannot pursue us. If thou lovest me then,  
Steal forth thy father's house to-morrow night;  
And in the wood, a league without the town,  
Where I did meet thee once with Cagalli,  
To do observance to a morn of May,  
There will I stay for thee.  
**Lacus**_

_My good Kira!  
I swear to thee, by Cupid's strongest bow,  
By his best arrow with the golden head,  
By the simplicity of Venus' doves,  
By that which knitteth souls and prospers loves,  
And by that fire which burn'd the Carthage queen,  
When the false Troyan under sail was seen,  
By all the vows that ever men have broke,  
In number more than ever women spoke,  
In that same place thou hast appointed me,  
To-morrow truly will I meet with thee._

"what the fu is this?"cagalli said, she was jealous cause lacus was paired with kira

"kira.. i think we're lysander and hermia" lacus said

"yes.. and that means cagalli and athrun is demetrius and helena.."

_**Athrun**_

_I love thee not, therefore pursue me not.  
Where is Lysander and fair Hermia?  
The one I'll slay, the other slayeth me.  
Thou told'st me they were stolen unto this wood;  
And here am I, and wode within this wood,  
Because I cannot meet my Hermia.  
Hence, get thee gone, and follow me no more.  
**Cagalli**_

_You draw me, you hard-hearted adamant;  
But yet you draw not iron, for my heart  
Is true as steel: leave you your power to draw,  
And I shall have no power to follow you.  
**Athrun**_

_Do I entice you? do I speak you fair?  
Or, rather, do I not in plainest truth  
Tell you, I do not, nor I cannot love you?  
**Cagalli**_

_And even for that do I love you the more.  
I am your spaniel; and, Demetrius,  
The more you beat me, I will fawn on you:  
Use me but as your spaniel, spurn me, strike me,  
Neglect me, lose me; only give me leave,  
Unworthy as I am, to follow you.  
What worser place can I beg in your love,--  
And yet a place of high respect with me,--  
Than to be used as you use your dog?  
**Athrun**_

_Tempt not too much the hatred of my spirit;  
For I am sick when I do look on thee.  
**Cagalli**_

Cagalli flinched she hated her role

_And I am sick when I look not on you.  
**Athrun**_

Athrun said it in a squeeqish way, he didnt care about the play

_You do impeach your modesty too much,  
To leave the city and commit yourself  
Into the hands of one that loves you not;  
To trust the opportunity of night  
And the ill counsel of a desert place  
With the rich worth of your virginity.  
**Cagalli**_

_Your virtue is my privilege: for that  
It is not night when I do see your face,  
Therefore I think I am not in the night;  
Nor doth this wood lack worlds of company,  
For you in my respect are all the world:  
Then how can it be said I am alone,  
When all the world is here to look on me?  
_

"this has to be the sickest thing i did"cagalli said

"ya i know.. why are you my partner.."athrun said

"Here's another scene guys.."lacus said

"Oh..it's the scene after puck placed the flower in our eyes and the four lovers fell asleep, and after hippolyta and theseus finds them lying down" kira said

_**Kira(Hold lacus waist.. lacus blushes..)**_

_These things seem small and undistinguishable,  
**Lacus**_

_Methinks I see these things with parted eye,  
When every thing seems double.  
**Cagalli**_

_So methinks:  
And I have found Demetrius like a jewel,  
Mine own, and not mine own.  
**Athrun**_

_Are you sure  
That we are awake? It seems to me  
That yet we sleep, we dream. Do not you think  
The duke was here, and bid us follow him?  
**Lacus**_

_Yea; and my father.  
**Cagalli(approaches athrun, athrun holds her...(a/n:part of the play))**_

_And Hippolyta.  
**Kira**_

_And he did bid us follow to the temple.  
**Athrun**_

_Why, then, we are awake: let's follow him  
And by the way let us recount our dreams._

"oh my gosh..theres a kissing scene!"cagalli yelled

"hehe.."kira said

"shut up kira!"cagalli yelled

"whats the noise i hear?"mwu said

"sorry mr.mwu.."cagalli said

"aww.. you got scolded.."athrun said

"zip it, zala.."cagalli said

* * *

**RING RING**

* * *

"class dismissed"mwu said

* * *

**Next class-biology**

* * *

"good day everyone"murrue said 

"good morning miss.murrue" they all said

"sister! Im glad we have the same class"mir said

"hi mir.." lacus said

"Hi!"cagalli said

"guess what.." lacus said

"what?"stellar said

"we're doing a play tomorrow.. a midsummers night dream"

"i love that book!"stellar said

"ya its okay.."miriallia said

"so.. who's lysander,demetrius,hermia and helena?" stellar asked

"well..cagallis helena, athrun is demetrius kira is lysander and i'm hermia.."she blushed

"oh.. so you're paired up with kira and cagalli with athrun?" stellar said

"ya... stop talking about that.."cagalli interrupted

"Class... we have a new student.." murrue said

"Hi everyone..I'm yuuna seiran" a purpled hair man said

"be friendly to him"murrue said

Cagalli glanced at yuuna and he winked at her, she looked disgusted and looked away.

"miss.murrue can i please sit with that blonde girl.."he said

"sure mr.seiran"

"im yuuna.."he said

"cagalli and not interested.." she said coldly

"c'mon babe..dont you want to kiss me.."he pouted

"get away jerk.."she said

"is he bothering you cagalli?"kira said

"no kira..he isnt"she smiled "yey my hero.."she thought

"wow..kira's a nice friend.."athrun thought

So they were having biology and then they had lunch..they had PE the rest of the day..and now their dismissed, and they all went home.

* * *

**The Next Day **

_**English Class**_

* * *

"Bravo! Bravo!" mwu clapped for mitsuko group 

"that was lovely..."he said

"thank you mr.mwu.."she smiled

"now its your groups turn cagalli.."mwu said

"The first scene we're going to do is the scene of lysander and hermia inside the castle.." lacus said, they performed the first part(**a/n: i went directly to the ending so that it wont be long..gomen)**

_**Kira**_

_A good persuasion: therefore, hear me, Lacus.  
I have a widow aunt, a dowager  
Of great revenue, and she hath no child:  
From Athens is her house remote seven leagues;  
And she respects me as her only son.  
There, gentle Lacus, may I marry thee;  
And to that place the sharp Athenian law  
Cannot pursue us. If thou lovest me then,  
Steal forth thy father's house to-morrow night;  
And in the wood, a league without the town,  
Where I did meet thee once with Cagalli,  
To do observance to a morn of May,  
There will I stay for thee.  
**Lacus**_

_My good Kira!  
I swear to thee, by Cupid's strongest bow,  
By his best arrow with the golden head,  
By the simplicity of Venus' doves,  
By that which knitteth souls and prospers loves,  
And by that fire which burn'd the Carthage queen,  
When the false Troyan under sail was seen,  
By all the vows that ever men have broke,  
In number more than ever women spoke,  
In that same place thou hast appointed me,  
To-morrow truly will I meet with thee._

"pretty good.. with emotions.."mitsuko nodded

"Here's the second scene.. ya know.. the time helena and demetrius were in the forest.."athrun said

_**Athrun**_

_You do impeach your modesty too much,  
To leave the city and commit yourself  
Into the hands of one that loves you not;  
To trust the opportunity of night  
And the ill counsel of a desert place  
With the rich worth of your virginity.  
**Cagalli**_

_Your virtue is my privilege: for that  
It is not night when I do see your face,  
Therefore I think I am not in the night;  
Nor doth this wood lack worlds of company,  
For you in my respect are all the world:  
Then how can it be said I am alone,  
When all the world is here to look on me?_

"Wow.. that was good.."toya said

"This is the last scene.. the scene in which Puck puts the flower on the four lovers and they fall asleep and when they wake up.. their inlove with the people their supposed to be with.. hermia-lysander, demetrius-helena." kira said

_**Lacus**_

_Yea; and my father.  
**Cagalli(approaches athrun, athrun holds her...(a/n:part of the play))**_

_And Hippolyta.  
**Kira**_

_And he did bid us follow to the temple.  
**Athrun**_

_Why, then, we are awake: let's follow him  
And by the way let us recount our dreams._

"this is it..they have to kiss.."lacus thought "please do it cagalli..its for the grade"

_**Athrun**_

_i love you dearly cagalli.. and my love for you will never change _

"shit..why do i have to kiss him.."cagalli said

"_i love you very much athrun and my love for you has never dissapeared.."cagalli replied_

_Athrun went closer to Her and Her to im_

"..."mwu thought

* * *

**Plants**

"family..." rey replied

"good.. so that settles it.. you shall marry her 2 months from now.." his dad said

"yes sir.." he exited his house

_anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

"i dont wanna get engage with meer.."rey thought

"rey.."someone said silently

"lu..."rey glanced  
"rey!"she ran to him before he could finish saying her name.

_rifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru daketsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakarisonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto narasamuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou_

* * *

_**A/N**_

So, how did you find the fourth chapter of D.T.C? I think i can update on friday.. its 11:40 pm right now heheh. Please tell me if i have grammatical errors.. i dont have time to check its almost 12 am.. hehe, ja ne!.. Yep, i edited it.. from 9 pages to 13.. woohoo! Recorde... well i want it to sound french.. im just mumbling different words in my head.. waiting for the time to be 10 cause im meeting with my bestfriend and all my other friends watching corpse bride and counter strike.. yes, i love CS.. do you guys love CS.. anyways.. i hope you guys like the edited one.. See ya later! Mwah mwah to all of you.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Growing Pains and Love**

"why!"  
"i'm sorry"

* * *

**a/n:**_stay tuned, _

_**Thank you Reviewers!**_

**1.xoxoAnimelumber-**thanks for the review!

**2.MyouseiSeed- **Thanks onee-san  
**3.UchihaAkari-**Thanks for reviewing Ann. they dont.. whos.. ms.spit fire? Thanks for reviewing!

**5.Freyris(Cant log in sob)-**TY! Im glad you find my chapter cute haha

**6.hibiscus8-**Thanks rie..i wanted to try something.. i just placed a little part of shakesphere. hehe

**7.cathrun-**Haha..i placed meer.. i hope you wont mind..dont worry i hate that bitch too..

**8.Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl-**Thank you very much..im glad you liked it!

**9.KiraFreedom-**awww..thank you!

**10.asga-**Thanks for reviewing!

**11.Riley Mayori-**wah.. please continue reading..i'm not really that mean to the characters hehe..

**12.Kari480-**i think i'd be putting DM moments on the next chap.. thanks

**13.stuntsheep-**Thank you!

**14.purple1-**i dont know hehe.. i get crazy sometimes..thanks!

* * *

**A/n:** November 2.. all souls day.. i had to make it this day.. i have nothing to do.. and i needed to update for all of you.. 

note for the day: Damn all the cockroaches.. i saw one a while ago and i went crazy TT

Its 9:05 am.. im editing this fic so that it would be better.. i'm sorry.. yesterdays was a rush.. and i was so sleepy i didn't get to check the grammar.. bye bye! Please tell me if i have grammatical error okay.. Hey do you people know any good movies.. ya know.. japanese scary movies.. please tell me.. heheh.. and please watch Battle Royal, One Missed call, Ringu and Juon.. they're the best!

* * *

**Recent Update which im going to delete**

_**Thank you reviewers! **_

Gracie

That was awesome! I loved it! please write more!Riley-Mayori

Hmm.. im sorry my chapter was lame.. TT thanks for reviewing..  
ANONYMOUS

...Ya.. dont worry i changed it.. and i would never kill for weird reasons.. i'm sorry if i mixed up the lines... im getting OOOOLLLLDDstuntsheep

Maybe ill kill him.. hehe it depends.. arigato  
kari480

yup.. its rushed.. thanks for reviewing.. i promise ill put DM parts..

* * *

purple 1

haha.. thanks purple.. whats your real name so that i wont call you by a colors name hehe but if purple is a real name.. its cute  
Hibiscus8  
Hunny.. i wanted you to check it out..before i updated hehe.. anyways.. thanks fore


	5. Growing Pains and Love

**Destined to Connect ™**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny,and their characters T-T _©Bandai_

**A/N:**_This is the fourth chapter of my 5th fic, destined to connect. Thank you for all your patience. I hope you'll like the story...Advance Merry christmas.. I love you all! During my christmas break. .i promise, ill edit.. _

_** Destined to Connect**_

_**Chapter V**_

_**Growing Pains and Love**_

"lu..."rey glanced  
"rey!"she ran to him before he could finish saying her name.

"luna.. hey.. how are you?" he kissed her cheek

"i'm fine.. what we're you doing all this time rey? How's you're dad and you're mom? Did you visit meyrins grave? Why didn't you call m..."

"shh..." he placed his finger in her lips

"i was going around the plants, my parents are fine.. but my dad's working twice as hard in the zala corp, i visited meys grave last week and i didn't call you because.."

"because..?"

"cause... i would miss you..more.."

"oh rey!" she hugged him

* * *

"darn.. i wish i was with stellar right now.." shinn muttered

"then go with her dude!" dearka yelled

"but man.. if i go with her.. i'd leave you.."

"fine, fine.. ill go with you.. its just that i hate studying!" dearka whined

"but studying helps you.. and it could make.."

"your future better.."dearka continued "fine.. ill go with you! Hey shinn?"

"ya..?"

"do you know anyone with the family name haww or something?" dearka asked

"why?"

"cause in my dream the pretty orange haired maiden i saw was a haww.. shit! She's so hot!"

"okay.. haha.. hey dearka.. ill go ahead.. i'm gonna prepare for my date with stellar tonight"

"okay... see ya!"

* * *

"hey stellar.." he came to her with a bouquet

"shinn..they're lovely.."she kissed him, they held hands as they walked towards the pier

"where are we going?" she asked

"just wait a little longer my dear.." shinn told her, they walked a little furthur and..

"we're here" shinn said

"what a view.. i cant believe you prepared all this!"stellar said,it was an ocean view, and right above it was the moon shimmering

"here are you're menus.." the butler approached them

"i'll get what he'll get.."stellar said

"Special dinner please.."shinn said

"as you wish.." the butler walked away

"hey _babe.."_

"_yes shinn?"_

"_do you know any hawws?"_

"why yes shinn.. i know a haww...miriallia haww.. my bestfriend.. her boyfriend is yzak.. i think you know him.."

"yzak! OMG! Dearka is in love with her.. and yzak is with her! Crap.." shinn said

"shinn is there something wrong?" stellar asked

"_no.. no.. i was just.. just asking.."_

"Oh okay... shinn are you hiding something from me?"

"_no.."_

"shinn..."

"_stellar...why would i hide something from you.. I love you you know that.."_

"Oh okay.."she kissed him in the cheek

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

"so bestfriend? How was your date?" miriallia asked

"it was great.. but kinda weird cause shinn asked about hawws.."she giggled

"haha.. wow.. yzaks starting to love me hahahah" they both laughed "oh yeah stellar.."

"yeah?"

"you know my sister right?"

"ya.. what about her?"

"she keeps talking about him..."

"who?" stellar asked

"kira..."

"Oh my gosh! But she cagalli likes!.."she screached, before she could finish her sentence miriallia covered her mouth

" i know..."

* * *

_**In Cagallis house;ROOM**_

"kira! C'mon! oh can i please paint your nails! haha" cagalli squealed like a kid

"cagalli! Stop it!" kira said, hitting her with a pillow

Athrun stood there outside the door, looking at them.

"can i sense a spark of jealousy, or envy?" lacus sipped her coffee

"who me?" he said, she nodded

"why would i be jealous! I mean, who would like that snobbish vixen!"

"vixen?.. athrun, she isnt a vixen.." lacus said calmly

"fine.. she's not.. but i'm not jealous!"

"okay.."she said sipping her coffee

"kira stop that!" she yelled as he tickled her

"lucky..."lacus whispered

Lacus went downstairs and she approached the coffee table

* * *

"Cagalli.. i'm tired hehe.. ill go get some water.." kira said

"okay.." she smiled, as he left the room

"you love him?" athrun asked

"no.. and what do you care!" she said

"nothing.. i can just suspect something.." he circled around her, she had goosebumps "i'm hurt cagalli"

"_hurt! Wth is he talking about!" cagalli thought_

"Everytime i look at you.. it reminds me of cherry blossoms.." he smiled softly

"_huh! What the fuck is he talking about!"_

"you're beautiful cagalli" he grinned and went closer to her face

* * *

On the other side of the house, lies lacus clyne oon the kitchen table.

"I'm so bored.."she said

"bored huh?"

Lacus startled and stood up, "oh kira its you.." she said

"hey lacus.. you should'nt be here alone.."

"no. its okay..." she smiled

"C'mon join us upstairs" he held her hand, a sense of bliss rushed in lacus' mind

Her smile was impenetrable, it was very different,

"_no! i can't feel this way." she struggled in her mind_, she was still holding kira's hand

She quickly let go and ran off.

"Lacus?" he said, he turned around and saw her dashing off, he followed her.

* * *

**PLANTS**

Under the Sakura tree, the two lovers rested.

"luna, its been a while... i miss your hair, your eyes, your warmth and your hugs.." rey said

"dont forget this.." she kissed him

"of course your kisses"

"Rey, i wish we could stay like this forever" she hugged him

He was ecstatic, he didn't want anyone else but her. But he had no other choice, he felt her soft hair, and wept inside. He didn't want to lose her.

* * *

**RING RING**

"hey, mir here!" she answered

"Yo MIR!" yzak said

"yzak? What?"

"mom said you should visit."

"when?"

"uhmm... tonight?"

"fine..." she replied

* * *

"lacus! wait!" he said

She stopped running.

"why did you run off!"

"kira.. i.." she started to cry

"lacus?" he approach her

* * *

"cagalli... i love your hair and your amazing eyes..." he moved his lips closer to hers

"_athrun?"_

He started closing his eyes.

_anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

"kira..I..I"

"Lacus?"

* * *

"cagalli.."he whispered

_rifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru daketsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakarisonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto narasamuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou_

* * *

_**A/N**_

whew.. tiring chapter haha.. i have no more ideas... but daijobou! Im gonna update.. but i cant next week because of the tradefair.. Hey everyone visit our trade fair, December 7-8 in Ayala Center Cebu, beside Kenny Rogers.. our company's name is F-squared you could check our products in love you guys! I hope you'd like this chapter! IMG its 12:44 AM, noo! we have classes tomorrow.. im tired i gotta sleep already.. nyt everyone! Ill update my other story tomorrow hehe.. Advance Merry Christmas guys! Wow 6 pages! Its so short wahah!

THIS ISNT EDITED SO SORRY FOR THE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.. PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE IS THOUGH.. arigato!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Unforeseen Destiny**

no summary.. im sorry.. its 12:44 Am! TT please forgive me

* * *

**a/n:**_stay tuned, _

_**Thank you Reviewers!**_

**1.MyouseiSeed-**thanks for the review, ya i know.. hehe.. shut up oneesan!

**2.KiraFreedom- **cool! haha.. thanks for the review!  
**3.Kira4ever-**okay ill put more kl.. haha.. what do you think about this chap?

**5.UchihaAkari-**Yes my dear.. i wont call you ann okay akari? Its so hard to let go of that name.. sob..sob..thanks for the review

**6.asga-**blech... im scared of the roaches.. hehe.. wow you're brave.. heeh.. thanks for the review

**7.xoxoanimelumber-**Hehe.. dou itashimasite! No biggie.. thanks for the review!

**8.Gracie-**aww thanks for the comment..

**9.Riley-Mayori-**haha.. oops for that... im sorry if i hurt your love team.. please forgive me..thanks for reviewing!

**10.ANONYMOUS--**Thanks for reviewing, ya.. i made a mistake.. i think i changed it already.. hehe.. , dont worry im not that sadistic.. i wont kill anyone.

**11.stuntsheep-**i wish i could kill him now.. but i cant.. i have a role for him.. dont kill me okay.. hehe

**12.Kari480-**i think i'd be putting DM moments on the next chap.. thanks

**13.purple1-**Thank you! Haha.. the yuuna part? You're the first one who said that.! I bow to you!

**14.hibiscus8-**Thanks huney! aww. I heard you're n the hospital.. please take care... i dont want anything bad stuff happening to you.. sob.sob.. take care rie!

* * *

**A/n:**Well.. its almost our trade fair... im kinda excited.. its in ayala,cebu.. december 7-8. my company's f squared and we're selling shirts, stufftoys(haro-lookalike ones) and earrings.. i'm gonna be sooooo.. busy thats why i had to update.. its for the good of everything and plus.. i did it for all of you people.. ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

TO RIE: Get well soon! 


	6. Trailerflashback

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny,and their characters T-T

**A/N:**_This is my fifth fan fic... this is only a trailer, i'm sorry if im being cliché with the song Dare you to move... by the way.. i didn't write or sing the song... its by Switchfoot_

_

* * *

_**Character Information:**

_All the character's except Athrun studies college in "International Orb-Plant College" _

Cagalli and Kira are close childhood friends, not siblings(maybe they will be..). But kira migrated to plant, in plant he met athrun and that's were they became best friends

Lacus and Miriallia are siblings, they're friends with cagalli

Stellar's bestfriend is Miriallia

Yzak is a family friend of Miriallia's family

Dearka and shinn are cousins, shinn's girlfriend is stellar

Rey is shinn's bestfriend, his father works for the company of the Zala family

LunaMaria is rey's girlfriend, her sister Meyrin died a long time ago(sorry meyrin fans..)Luna became friends with cagalli because of meyrin

Athrun is a spoiled-rich boy, he is a stranger to the rest of the characters except for kira, because kira is his bestfriend.

* * *

(this trailer is basically concentrated on athcag...)

Trailer starts...

* * *

"_Everyone in the World are related in someway..."

* * *

_

**TWO CHILHOOD BUDDIES**

"Kira!" cagalli says hugging kira

"Hi cagalli!"

"i'm so glad you're back.."she cried in his chest

* * *

**FRIENDS **

"meet my friend lacus...and miriallia.."

"Hi.."

"Hi.."she blushed, miriallia noticed

* * *

"i think lacus is in love..." miriallia told stellar

"What do you mean?"

"she blushes everytime i talk about him.."

"You mean kira?"she whispered, miriallia nodded

* * *

"Greet The joules miriallia.."miss.haww said

"Good Afternoon Mr and Mrs Joule.."

"good afternoon dear.."they replied

"uhum!"miriallia's mom told her

Miriallia curtsy in front of yzak, she frowned at him

"Good Morning Yzak.." she said meanly,

"Yzak!"yzak's mom told him

"mom..."she gleemed at him, yzak kissed miriallia's hand

"Good Morning Miriallia.." the parents smiled, the two kids frowned at eachother

* * *

"I swear dearka, i cant believe i had to kiss her!"yzak said

"hey dude at least you got to kiss a girl.."dearka said, shinn snatched the phone

"_you kissed a girl! Lucky you!"_ shinn said, dearka got irritated, so they made the phone loud-speaker

"lucky! you guys! it wasn't lucky! i despite that girl! she bugs me! she's not my type!and my parents forced me to kiss her! damn!"

* * *

"_Who was she?"_

"Miriallia haww.."he said furiously,

"why are you so angry yzak?"dearka asked

"because our parents are planning something that involves both of us! dammit!I hate her! i dont want to see her!Shit! i am not happy at all!.. hey im gonna go! im just so pissed! i want to be alone!"yzak yelled as he put down the phone

"_haww?"_shinn thought

"bad mood.."dearka said calmly, shinn nodded

* * *

"_babe.. do you know any hawws?"_  
"why yes shinn.. i know a haww...miriallia haww.. my bestfriend.. why?"

"_oh just asking.."_

"Oh okay... shinn are you hiding something from me?"

"_no.."_

"shinn..."

"_why would i hide something from you.. I love you you know that.."_

"Oh okay.."she kissed him in the cheek

* * *

"_Dude,... Rey... im all mixed up, im hiding something from my girl.. i feel so guilty.."_

"Dont worry.. you can fix everything up.. oh yeah.. did i tell you that my dad is now vice president of the zala corporation?"

"_really tell him congratulations!"

* * *

_

"I miss you rey!"

"I missed you too luna.."

* * *

"Luna!"

"_Hi cagalli.. long time no see.."_  
"are you okay now?"

"_yes... i've recovered already.. although.. i still do miss her a lot.. "_

"me too.. i miss meyrin... anyways.. how's life?"

* * *

**STRANGERS...**

Bump

"_oh excuse me..."_

"hey miss.blonde, watch were you're going!"

"_oh im sorry.."_

"cant you watch where you're going! geez!dumbass"

SLAP

"hey i was being polite! "

"_Everyone in the world is connected in some sort of way, and this way leads to destiny..."

* * *

_

**TWO PEOPLE...**

_Welcome to the planet _

**who were once strangers**

"What! you know eachother.."they said in unison

"Yes.. i know you, cagalli, and i know you athrun.."

_Welcome to existence _

**who now knew eachother**

"i cant believe you're his friend!"

"i met him in plants.. and he's my bestfriend.."

_Everyone's here _

**But despised one another**

"_Stop doing that!"_cagalli yelled

"doing what?" athrun asked

"_stop acting that you did nothing wrong!"_

_Everyone's here _

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"cagalli screeched

"hehehe..."

"you ass!"she stranggled athrun

_Everybody's watching you now _

**But sooner or later**

"hmm.. she's cute.."

"what are you thinking about athrun"dearka asked

"nothing..."

_Everybody waits for you now _

"damn i hate that guy! he is cute, but he's made of shit.."she muttered

"cagalli.. is something wrong?"lacus asked

"no..."

_What happens next? _

**They find feelings in their hearts...**

"Yuuna stop it!" she laughed

"no you stop it..."he tickled her

"what the hell is yuuna doing with cagalli?"athrun gleemed at them

"What's the matter with him?"cagalli noticed and wondered

"kira i dont know why im feeling this way...

"you're in-love.. just like what im feeling with her..."

_What happens next? _

"In Life, there are always dilemma, but in one way or another.. there's always someway who helps you out of it.."

_I dare you to move _

"Cagalli stop it.. you're drunk!"

_I dare you to move _

"and why the hell would you care, you are one of the reasons who made my life miserable!"

"please dont say that"he hugged her

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor _

"stop it!"she banged her fists in his back, he carried her out of the bar

"let me off! i want to drink some more! LET ME OFF!"

_I dare you to move _

"why the hell are you good all of a sudden?"

"..."

_I dare you to move _

"why? its not like you love me or something...tss,"

"...,..."

_Like today never happened _

"haha.. well if you love me then kiss me..."

_today never happened _

They kissed on the lips

_before...

* * *

_

**DESTINED TO CONNECT

* * *

**

coming back Summer 2006

Athrun Zala Cagalli Attha

Kira Yamato Lacus Clyne Miriallia HawwDearka Elthman

Yzak Joule Rey ZuburilLunamaria HawkShinn AsukaStellar Loussier

**A/n:** Please review and tell me the truth whether it sucks or not.. and please tell me if i should release it or not... Thank you..

* * *


	7. Annoyed Authors Note

a/n --from a pissed author..rolls eyes

So annoyed! grr.. i mean i know it's and i know that its for writing stories doi...I made trailers cause its a spoiler for my story! the 1st trailer i posted is dugay na(before..long time agoooooo).. i posted it months ago.. but it got deleted for some reason that's why i posted it again. The new one is for the other chapters!

I'm not stupid or anything... i know fanfic is a story place!.. i've been here for a year already.. grr.. whoever you are.. you ruined my day.. it already is..

From a very pissed author who may not continue writing because of anger..

Anyways for my other reviewers: I still love you, and maybe or hopefully i'll make it..who knows.. i just hope the anger would dissapear.. So if i wont continue it.. you know who to blame.. please watch your reviews...

SCREW YOU SCREW YOU SCREW YOU SCREW YOU..

Please help me remove my anger.. especially you onee-san(jas) and nee-san(mae) and too my other reviewers too.. luckily i'm not crying. I'm sorry for overacting.. but i'm very pissed..


	8. Unforeseen Destiny

**Destined to Connect ™**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny,and their characters T-T _©Bandai_

**A/N:**_This is the fourth chapter of my 5th fic, destined to connect. Thank you for all your patience. After Months of Writers Block, I'm finally Back! Hahahah!

* * *

_

_**Destined to Connect**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**Unforeseen Destiny**

* * *

""lacus! wait!" he said 

She stopped running.

"why did you run off!"

"kira.. i.." she started to cry

"lacus?" he approach her

* * *

"cagalli... i love your hair and your amazing eyes..." he moved his lips closer to hers 

"_athrun?"_

He started closing his eyes.

* * *

"kira..I..I" 

"Lacus?"

"lacus.. whats wrong?"

"kira.." she said while trembling

"i..i.."

"you what lacus?"

* * *

Athruns lips went near Cagallis. She started closing her eyes 

Their lips went closer.

"got ya.."he whispered

She opened her eyes quickly "you.."

"you what? You love me?" he did a smooch

"bastard!" she kicked him

"hahaa! I cant believe you were about to kiss me! Ahahaa" athrun laughed

"you!"

"hahaha"

"you tried to kiss me!"she pointed

"no.. well fine.. i did.. but that was only a trick."

"i.."

"i?" athrun mocked

"Fuck off!" she ran with away with anger and embarassment

"I am such an ass!" he laughed

* * *

"So I'll see you later Mir" 

"Ya you too yzak, wait!"

"huh?" before he hung the phone

"Are you gonna pick me up?"

"Ya sure.. ill pick you up at 5 pm k?"

"Okay"

* * *

"Luna..." 

"Yes Rey!" she said happily

"Umm.. well I.."

"RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY!" a screech came

"Son of a bitch." he thought

"Did someone just screech your name?"

"I dont think so" he turned around and saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes

"Crap! And that must be Meer Campbell"

"Hey Rey.." she said sadly "Did you find out anything:

"My Dad's vice president of the Zala Corporation!" he smiled

"Is that it?" she said

"Well.. I'm.. sorta.." he gulped

"Rey Za Burrel there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Meers boobs jiggled as she pointed at him.

"Rey who the hell is she!" Luna wept

"My fiancee.." he looked away

"What!" her eyes widened

"Hi!" meer winked

"Luna! I swear! I just found out about her today! I don't even know..." he was cut off

"We haven't seen each other for weeks now, and you came back betrothed to some other woman!" she cried

"Luna!" he started crying "My dad told me.."

"Enough Explanations Rey!" she stared at him "We are through."

"Luna! please..please!"

Luna ran fast without looking back.

"Hey rey.. i'm your new fiancee! C'mon lets talk about the wedding.." meer said

"luna.."he thought "i have to figure something out!"

* * *

"I..i.." 

"you what lacus?"

"kira.. I..."

"UGGHHH!" a screech was heard

"What was that?" Kira and Lacus said in Unison

"Cagalli!" they did it again

"That bastard!" she said angrily

"Whos the bastard?" Kira said

"Athrun!"

"Why Cagalli?" lacus asked

"Ya.. why Cagalli?" the dark blue haired emerald eyes asked

"Speak of the devil" she said

"Well.. he.." she told everyone

"He what cagalli?" Kira asked

"Ya I what?"

"He tried to kiss me!" she pointed at him

"Ha ha ha!" athrun started laughing "I tried to kiss you?"

"That's not really funny athrun.." Lacus said, Kira nodded

"Why should I try to kiss her anyway! She's not my type!" He laughed

Cagalli blushed with embarrassment

"See you guys tomorrow!" she yelled as she ran towards her room.

"Athrun.. Why'd you do that?" kira said

"You hurt cagalli's feeling, if I didn't hold my anger, I could have punched you." he said

"I'm going now.. lets go lacus.. i'll drop you home..." kira said

* * *

Athrun was left there bewildered. "I found it funny..." 

"That jerk!" she wept in her room "Just you wait tomorrow Athrun Zala.." she smirked

Athrun left the Attha mansion and he went back to his own mansion.

* * *

"Hey lacus what were you gonna tell me?" Kira said 

"No-nothing! Hehe.." she laughed

"Okay then.."

* * *

"Stellar!" shinn smiled, he popped out of her bedroom window 

"Oh Hi Shinn! You scared me!" she hugged him "What are you doing here?"

"Well.. Stellar, If I hid something from you would you get mad?"

"Well.. Yes and No.." she said

"Yes and No?"

"Well... Yes because you're hiding something from your girlfriend!" she sceamed, he gulped

"No... Cause I respect your privacy.." she smiled

"So.. If i hid something from you.. you wont get mad?"

"No Shinn, i wouldn't.. Why? Care to share some secrets?" she asked

"No.."

"You're keeping secrets!" she yelled

"Hey privacy remember!" he winked

"Oh fine.." she said "Good night Shinn.. See ya in school.." she kissed him

"Good night my little star..." he kissed her back and he left.

"Shit.. he's keeping something from me!" she fiddled with her fingers "I need to know!"

* * *

**DING DONG**

"Yzak, you're finally here"

"Yep.. lets go"

* * *

**Yzaks House**

"Hi Mrs Joule" she kissed her

"My Dear Miriallia.. sit sit, and you too Yzak.."

"Hi Dears.." Mrs. Haww said

"Mom?" miriallia said

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Well.. Me and your mom were talking and we decided to..." Ezrael said

"To?" Mir said

_anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

"To?" Yzak looked flabbergasted, what the heck was his mom up to.

"To..." Ezrael said

"Mom! what the hell! to what!" yzak screamed

"To get you guys engaged!" Mrs Haww Said Happily.

_arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru daketsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakarisonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto narasamuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou_

* * *

**A/N: Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry for my very late update! I hope you liked this chap! Please review! Thanks! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Spurious Feelings**

_Her heart was embedded with thick fog, sealing her one and only love in heart. None of her friends knew about it. Not even her. But this unexpected someone did.

* * *

_

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

Hibiscus8,purple1,kari480,stuntsheep,ANONYMOUS,Riley-Mayori,Gracie,xoxoanimelumber,asga,UchihaAkari,Strike01,KiraFreedom,MyouseiSeed,Cari,

asucaga4ever,itachi-sama a.k.a cathrun, XxbuffyxX, MiyuCagalli,gseedlover, cottongreentea, soul free, Athrun's Precious Rose, strike001,aNgEl-Of-LoVe-AnD-hAtE,Cari-Akira.


End file.
